A vehicle is a machine that a user may control to move in a desired direction. A typical example of a vehicle is an automobile.
A vehicle typically implements various sensors, electronic devices, and the like, for convenience of users of vehicles. In particular, research into an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) has been actively conducted for driving convenience of users. In addition, autonomous vehicles have been actively developed.
Vehicles typically have various types of lamp. In general, a vehicle has various types of vehicle lamps that implement a lighting function to facilitate viewing an object positioned around the vehicle when driving at night, or that implement a signal function indicating a driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or pedestrians.
For example, a vehicle may be configured to directly emit light using a lamp, such as a headlight that irradiates light to a front side to secure a visual field of a driver, or a brake light that is activated when the driver performs a brake control, or a turn signal light that signals a right turn or left turn.
As another example, a vehicle may include a reflector for reflecting light to allow the vehicle to be easily recognized, and may be installed on a front or rear side of the vehicle.
In general, vehicle lamps are designed to meet certain specifications, for example as specified by installation references and standards defined by regulations to sufficiently perform each function.
Recently, as research into ADAS has been actively developed, interest as grown in developing technologies configured to improve user convenience and safety.
As part of such technologies, vehicle lamps configured to output light in various manners in conjunction with ADAS operations have been actively developed.